Those Silver Eyes
by EverythingMaryWrites
Summary: During his ride towards Hogwarts for his second year, Draco met a girl who moved his young ice heart tenfold. An untold story between Draco and Luna. ONESHOT. (Though might consider making a sequel)
**Those silver eyes**

 **THIS IS A WORK OF FICTION. NAMES, CHARACTERS, PLACES AND INCIDENTS EITHER ARE A PRODUCT OF THE AUTHOR'S IMAGINATION OR ARE USED FICTITIOUSLY. ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ACTUAL PERSONS LIVING OR DEAD, BUSINESS ESTABLISHMENTS, EVENTS OR LOCALES ARE TOTALLY COINCIDENTAL.**

 **ANY REPRODUCTION OR UNAUTHORIZED USE OF THE MATERIAL OR ARTWORK HEREIN IS PROHIBITED AND PUNISHABLE BY LAW WITHOUT THE EXPRESS WRITTEN PERMISSION OF THE AUTHOR.**

 **COPYRIGHT © 2016 by Mary**

 **ALL RIGHTS RESERVED**

 **DISCLAIMER: I Don't own Harry Potter.**

Draco Malfoy's well primped blonde hair moved drastically as Narcissa's pale white hand came in touch with it when they embraced goodbye at the ever crowded platform of Hogwarts Express. It was the beginning of Draco's second year in the said school and being a lovely mother as she was, Narcissa is scared to send her only son away to a place where safety and security is dawned with a huge question mark.

The hug, while for Draco is really comforting, lasted only for ten seconds or so. The sound of the train's whistle broke the moment and before he knew it, he was already being ushered and closed behind the glass metal doors of the vehicle.

The Slytherin boy sighed heavily, waved at his mother for the last time and began to walk towards his house carriage as the view gradually turned into grassy fields.

Like his mother, the twelve year old is less than ecstatic to go to school. Not that he hate studying or whatever (Well he's quite good at potions and Defense against the dark arts thank you very much) it's just that deep inside, he knew something terrible is going to happen that school year.

Speaking of the word terrible, turns out that thing is definitely happening in a fast manner. Unless the girl who is wearing an outfit of clashing colors decided to come down from the odd and suspicious stack of things (which consists of books and a cauldron that looks like in pewter size) that is build up beside the three rows of empty compartment, it will surely be put into reality.

As a Slytherin—and a very strong leader at that—Draco Malfoy is expected to leave the scene without thinking and caring about the Girl's welfare. However, as strange as it sounds, some divine force (which is ugly according to him anyway) tug his heart and body to stop at this part of the train and interfere with the activity.

Crossing his arm at his chest, Draco started, "What do you think you're doing?" his voice hoarse and rough "Don't you think that's a bit overboard? I mean, if you found something really special at the roof, you can get it by using a simple levitating charm"

The said human being—that happened (according to the boy's observations) to have the a blonde hair like him but still different because of its length and curls—tilted her head to the side without turning and replied in the most airy voice…

"I'm still a first year you see…"

The blonde boy scoffed and raised his prominent chin.

"What a pitiful excuse…I have learned that when I was seven years old…" he sneered. (Though he quite added slowly in his thoughts; 'Never mind that Granger beat me into it during Professor Flitwick's class…')

The girl didn't answer at that. Instead,—much to Draco's annoyance—she continued on with her work at the ceiling before turning and walking down to the safe solid floor. She fussed with her bangs for a little bit before tilting her head again to the side and stare straight towards the boy's eyes.

"Wh-a-t are you doing?!" Draco stuttered feeling rather creeped out. On a regular basis, if someone would stare at him, he would just shrug it off (In his defense, he already knew that he's good looking so…) and continue with his life as normal. However, since at the present moment, the gawking is like as if seeking out his darkest secrets, the boy couldn't help but squirm. Though he must gravely admit that the girl in front of him had the most beautiful silver eyes he had ever seen—Well, of course, maybe except for him.

"Your name is Draco Malfoy…" she said as if it's she's just asking someone to pass her the sugar cubes at the dining table. "I know you…"

Draco didn't know what to respond to that nor wanted to do it in the first place. He didn't know her and it seems that he is running out of sarcastic retorts. To be honest, Draco just wanted to stare at the girl. She is really bizarre and nothing like the girls he had encountered at Hogwarts. With the radish earrings dangling in her ears, and the blue headband that seriously clash with her rainbow like attire she surprisingly looked almost ethereal. However, it seems that the boy's body has a mind of its own and his mouth began babbling without his consent.

"Yeah-yeah… what's your name?" he asked.

The girl giggled as she looked at the boy who actually immediately turned red while covering his mouth with his hands.

"Luna…I'm Luna Lovegood." She replied while holding out her hand for him.

Draco moved his eyes from the hand to the girl's face and from the girl's face to the hand again. Her name is Luna? And she's a LOVEGOOD? Well, that explains the odd attitude and a very striking blonde hair…

"Well, I think you're supposed to shake it…"Luna said suddenly pushing Draco out of his trance. He then noticed that the girl's hand is still out and about making him loathe himself. 'Bloody hell, since when I've become stupid like Crabbe?' he thought.

"And I'm Draco" he replied while raising his eyebrows and taking the gesture.

Luna nodded and smiled serenely.

"Yeah I know … I already told you that" she said matter-of-factly "Anyway, see you later… Draco Malfoy"

And then she waved, leaving the Slytherin—who is still dumbstruck at her and at the same time at HIS ABSOLUTELY FOREIGN BEHAVIOR—and her things (much to the boy's confusion).

/…/…/

"Ravenclaw!" the sorting hat shouted making the said house erupt into cheers.

Staring at the student who just got sorted and is walking—no scratch that, SKIPPING— towards the Ravenclaw table, Draco then smirked a little bit and shook his head

"It's very odd to think that we have the same Silver eyes since she is very different" he thought "Oh well… I have a long time to know her more."

 **A/N:**

 **So, what do you think? Do you want to have a sequel?**

 **A/N: Posted on my previous account MJwritesOFFICIAL. I just moved my story.**


End file.
